Sexy Sadie
by 23 Enigma
Summary: Sand, sun, and supervillains. A trip to the beach is much more than just a summer vacation for the Teen Titans.


SEXY SADIE

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own "Teen Titans", "The Beatles", or anything else in this story either outright mentioned or parodied. I only say I wrote the story; that's it.

Story: takes place after "Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo"

Summary: Sand, sun, and supervillains. A trip to the beach is much more than just a summer vacation for the Teen Titans.

Pairings: Beast Boy + Raven, Robin + Starfire

Rating: PG-13 / T to be safe

* * *

"Glorious! Most glorious!" Starfire shouted with glee. "Look at how the bread twists and turns itself into knots! It amuses me so!"

"Starfire… It's a pretzel…" Raven muttered.

"And it is truly most wonderful!" She giggled with a large smile on her face.

Raven sighed. She knew that going to the mall with Starfire wasn't going to be fun, but she hadn't really expected this. They were literally only ten feet inside the mall, and Starfire was already starting to get on her nerves.

"Come on, Starfire. We're here because you made me promise to go clothes shopping with you. And as much as I really don't want to do that, I'd rather just get it over with."

Starfire nodded. "Then let us go to Best of the Dressed! It is my most favorite clothes store!"

"I don't see why we have to go to Best of the Dressed. Their styles are so flashy and revealing. Especially now since it's summer. It's going to be all miniskirts and bikini tops…" Raven mumbled.

"It is not as bad as you make it sound," Starfire replied. "Besides, is it not hypocritical to be saying that their clothing is revealing when you yourself always show off so much of your legs?"

Raven wrapped her cloak around herself. "That's different… This is my crime-fighting outfit."

Starfire shrugged. "I am just pointing out what I have noticed, Raven," Starfire said.

Raven sighed in defeat and let Starfire lead the way. The two girls headed around the corner. "I am so happy you agreed to this! I will make sure you have lots of fun today!" Starfire said.

Raven rolled her eyes. "I guess we've got to do that girl bonding stuff every now and then. Besides, you did go with me to the art museum two weeks ago…"

Starfire smiled, truly enjoying Raven's company and friendship. "Then let us girl bond!"

The two made it to the end of the hall when Starfire stopped walking. Raven turned to Starfire. "What?" she asked.

"Trouble," Starfire replied. She pointed at a nearby shop. It was a small, quaint videogame and tech shop. It was poorly lit save for the strange glows of computer screens and eerily silent except for the strange melodic hum of the computers. Raven glanced at the store's sign, and sure enough it read "Gizmo's Pwn-atorium".

"Let's go see what computer boy's up to," Raven said.

The two girls walked inside. "Hello? I inquire if anyone is here," Starfire spoke into the darkness.

"Customers? Really?" Both girls looked around but saw no one. "Just gimme a bit!"

Out from the back burst Gizmo, looking no different from normal, albeit with a happy smile on his face. "And what can I do for you?" When he noticed his customers were two Teen Titans, his smile vanished. "Crud!" He turned around and tried to bolt back out the way he came in.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" A computer cord was engulfed in dark energy and shot out at Gizmo. It quickly wrapped around his right leg and he fell to the ground.

"Get this thing off me, you puke-heads!" he shouted.

"Gizmo, what are you doing here?" Raven asked.

"I could ask you the same thing, snot-licker" he replied. He crossed his arms over his chest and looked quite angry.

"Since when have you had a computer store?" Starfire asked.

"Like for two months…"

"It does not appear to be overtly villainous…" Starfire muttered.

"It's just a store? Not a hideout out something?" Raven asked.

"Does it look like a hideout, crum-bummer? Why would I be inviting customers to my villainous hideout? Do I look stupid to you?" he replied angrily.

Raven sighed. "Why are you suddenly being so law-abiding? Crime isn't paying well anymore?"

Gizmo groaned. "No! Not since you Titan morons defeated the Brotherhood and Jinx left us. I haven't managed to steal anything since then. So our team split up. And we're not committing any crimes anymore, I mean it! We've all become good citizens and make our money the right way… Wow, I can't believe I actually said that out loud…"

Starfire was in disbelief. "Where are the rest of your former teammates?"

"Uh… Mammoth's co-managing Muscle Man Gym… See-More's interning with Orion Optical… I think Billy Numerous opened up like seven pizza shops downtown… and Private H.I.V.E. is at boot camp or something."

"What about Kyd Wykkyd?" Starfire asked.

Gizmo chuckled. "What're you talking about, hairball-breath? He's right behind you!"

Raven and Starfire turned around and saw Kyd Wykkyd standing silently behind them. The two girls shrieked. "How long has he been there?" Raven demanded.

"He was there when you came in. What do you expect, barf-brains? He's my assistant!" said Gizmo.

Kyd Wykkyd nodded and pointed to a sign on the wall saying "All _PuppyQuest_ games half-off!"

"There, have we proven ourselves yet?" asked Gizmo in a condescending tone. Raven turned to Starfire, who half-heartedly shrugged in response. Raven sighed and the computer cord let go of Gizmo.

"Thanks, crud-munchers…" he grumbled.

Raven sighed again. "That was a fun way to spend five minutes…"

"I guess we should resume with the clothes shopping," Starfire replied.

"You're leaving already?" Gizmo asked. "But you just got here! Don't you want to buy anything?"

Raven shook her head. "I don't play videogames. Sorry."

"Well…" Gizmo said quietly. "You guys could at least stay and chat for a bit… Kyd Wykkyd and I get kinda lonely sometimes…" He must have realized he said the last part out loud, for his face then turned red. "Never mind, turkey-faces! Forget it!"

Starfire shrugged. "I guess we could stay for a bit…"

"I guess I could buy something…" Raven mumbled.

Gizmo and Kyd Wykkyd smiled. "Let me show you what we've got! Kyd Wykkyd, go get them some soda pop or something!"

The next few minutes in Gizmo's shop were awkward, though not unpleasant. Gizmo even successfully managed to get Raven to buy a copy of _Robot Ninja Monkeys from Space 7: the Return of Pirate King GoGoRilla_. It wasn't for her, of course, but it would make an acceptable gift for Beast Boy to keep him from bugging her for at least a good week.

"Today has been most enjoyable so far!" Starfire said with glee.

Gizmo laughed. "Sweet! Then you guys will spread the word about our shop, right? Business has been a bit slow recently. Ever since SexySadie's rumors about us popped up on VillainBlogs…"

"Whose rumors? And what's 'VillainBlogs'?" asked Raven.

Gizmo turned a nearby computer screen towards her. "VillainBlogs is a social networking site for all villains. It's how we keep in touch and let others know what we've been up to recently."

"Who is 'MicroGenius1337'?" Starfire asked as she pointed at the screen.

"That's my screen name," he replied, blushing a bit. "Kyd Wykkyd is 'CloakOfDarkness'. You should check out his posts; they're so long and rambling."

"I thought that you gave up the life of crime?" Raven asked.

"We did. We only kept our accounts since they keep us connected to all our friends," Gizmo replied.

"Did you not mention something about rumors?" Starfire asked.

"Oh, right… Here! SexySadie! Whoever she is, she's been badmouthing my store!"

"Let me see…" Raven clicked on SexySadie's personal website, which brought up a whole list of posts she's been making recently. "She's not only been writing bad things about you and Kyd Wykkyd but also Mammoth, Private H.I.V.E., Billy Numerous, See-More, XL Terrestrial, Adonis, Punk Rocket, Control Freak, Malchior, Fang, and Red X!"

"Yeah, tell me about it! She keeps writing how we don't understand 'the true beauty of crime'. So she's been badmouthing all of us! Said my store was filled with second-hand tech! That is such a lie!"

Starfire read the posts as well. "I believe I have noticed something as well. This 'SexySadie' has only been insulting males. She does not even have a single female friend on her account."

"Do you think she doesn't like her fellow male villains?" Raven asked.

Starfire shrugged. "I do not know. But she certainly disapproves of their behavior. Here she writes 'Fang, that crime you pulled off last week was hideous. Truly disgusting. Talk to me if you want to see the true beauty of crime.' How odd."

"She keeps talking about this 'true beauty of crime'… It's starting to worry me…" Raven replied.

Starfire nodded. "This situation does look most serious, Raven."

"I agree. And look here. She just made a post today. She said… 'Listen up, lads! The only way to know the true beauty of crime will be to show all of you! Learn from the best! Keep an eye out for me tomorrow where I'll make my criminal's debut at Jump City Beach! With much love as always, SexySadie!'" Raven finished reading and turned to Starfire. "This looks like trouble…"

"I wouldn't worry about it…" Gizmo muttered. "A lot of people post saying that they did something or they're gonna do something, but they're all just liars. Look at how Cheshire wrote all about how she stole the Sakura Kimono when I know for a fact that she only got about five feet out of the building before Speedy caught her! But she wrote that she stole it anyways!"

Raven didn't look convinced. "I don't know…"

"If you're so worried about her, then just head off to Jump City Beach and stop her," he said.

"That does sound like a plan…" Starfire said. "We arrive there early to stop her before she does something. Or at the very least we can react very quickly!"

"But wouldn't us being there tip her off that we know she's up to something?" Raven asked.

"Not necessarily. Not if SexySadie thought we were there only because we were on vacation."

"Vacation?" asked Raven.

Starfire nodded. "This means tomorrow, we must go to the beach and pretend to be having 'sun in the fun' while we are actually there to stop her plans!"

Raven nodded. "Okay… Except it's 'fun in the sun'."

"Oh!" Starfire replied. "My mistake."

"We should go tell Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy. Come on, let's go," Raven said. "See ya, Gizmo. Bye, Kyd Wykkyd."

"Bye!" Gizmo said with a smile on his face. He and Kyd Wykkyd high-fived. "We've got return customers!" he shouted.

Raven was about to open the door to leave the mall when she felt Starfire pull her back. "What? We have to tell the rest of the team about this SexySadie thing."

"I know," Starfire said. "But we need to go clothes shopping!"

Raven sighed. "Starfire! How can you think about clothes shopping at a time like this? I thought you were concerned about SexySadie's plans for tomorrow!"

"Raven!" Starfire replied with an air of confidence. "I am thinking about tomorrow and stopping SexySadie! That is why we need to go clothes shopping!"

Raven rolled her eyes. "I don't follow."

"Raven, we are going to the beach tomorrow. We are pretending we are all just going to do the hanging out."

"Yeah…" Raven responded, confused as to Starfire's point.

"So that means we cannot just show up in our regular crime-fighting outfits!" said Starfire.

"Oh… Okay… But we don't have to go clothes shopping. I have civilian clothes back home, Starfire. I don't wear them very often, but I do have them."

Starfire shook her head. "No, Raven. You do not understand. You do not have the clothes I am talking about?"

Raven sighed. "Then please, Starfire, tell me what kind of clothes I so desperately need to buy."

Starfire smiled and Raven noticed an odd twinkle in her eyes. "Swimsuits!"

Raven's eyes widened in horror. She tried to make a run for it, but Starfire quickly grabbed on to Raven's left arm and kept her from leaving. Starfire giggled and dragged Raven towards Best of the Dressed.

* * *

"MONSTER KILL!" the computer screen shouted.

"Booyah!"

"Dude, how are you doing that?"

"I told you! Laser, Heat Seeking Missile, Rearm, Laser, Heat Seeking Missile! Easy as pie! Mmm… Pie…"

"You're lucky you can do all that! All I can to do is get boosted by Inner Beast and use Primal Roar every now and then because of its super long cooldown! And Call of the Wild is a useless skill…"

"Guys, hurry up to center lane. My Shuriken Toss and Track aren't enough to win the game alone if you two continue to argue instead of play."

Raven and Starfire entered the common room. "When they play videogames, it's like they're speaking another language…" Raven muttered. She and Starfire placed a few bags on the table, the results of their hours at the mall.

"Oh, you guys are back?" Robin asked. "And… That should do it…" The game had just finished and the three male Titans shut off their computers. "So, how was it?"

"It was so fun, Robin! Sometimes I wished that I lived at the mall of shopping!" Starfire said dreamily.

"Yeah… It was a real party…" added Raven as she sat down.

"So, buy me anything interesting?" Beast Boy asked.

"I was thinking of buying you a muzzle. It was half-off," Raven replied.

"You're awfully snarky today, Raven? What's got you so wound up?" Cyborg asked.

"Had to go clothes shopping, met up with Gizmo and Kyd Wykkyd, and learned that there's going to be some sort of crime happening tomorrow at Jump City Beach. It wasn't exactly my ideal day, no."

"Uh… I guess I'll ask about Gizmo and Kyd Wykkyd later, but what's that you said about the beach?" asked Beast Boy.

"We have learned that a villain named SexySadie is planning on doing something terrible tomorrow at the beach," Starfire piped in. "Her plan was described as 'the true beauty of crime'. We do not know any more details other than that."

"And she calls herself 'SexySadie'?" Robin asked. "That's a more ridiculous name than Ding Dong Daddy…"

"It's just her screen name." Raven turned to Robin. "We don't know who she really is, but from what we read about her, she sounds like trouble."

"She also sounds like she's hot," Beast Boy said with a grin. "Only hot chicks are named 'Sexy'."

"Or crazy criminal chicks with narcissistic attitudes and a passion for alliteration," Cyborg replied. Beast Boy thought about it, and then nodded.

"Joking aside, I agree with the girls," Robin said. "We need to stop this SexySadie before people get hurt." He looked at Starfire and Raven.

"We have already come up with a plan to stop her!" Starfire said with a smile on her face.

"Do tell," Cyborg said.

"Tomorrow morning, we will all go to the beach as if we were just there to have a fun relaxing day! But we are actually looking for anything suspicious so we can put an end to her plan!" Starfire said.

Robin thought about it and then nodded. "Sounds good. We go in undercover, letting us either stop her before she starts or letting us respond quickly if she does manage to do something. Good job, but we need to be prepared."

"So then we will all go to the beach tomorrow?" Starfire asked with a smile on her face. She glanced at Raven, who groaned and pulled her hood tighter over head.

Robin nodded again. "We're not going to let SexySadie pull off her crime of 'true beauty'. We'll get there at 10:00 and pretend to be on vacation. But I want us patrolling the beach and making sure nothing happens."

"Glorious!" Starfire shouted while Raven just sank further into her chair.

"Sweet!" Beast Boy said as he punched the air. "Vacation at Jump City Beach! Sun! Sand! Girls! That's my kind of mission!"

Raven was about to make a snide reply before she was interrupted by Cyborg. "That sounds lovely, y'all, but I'm gonna sit this one out."

"Huh? Why not, dude?" Beast Boy asked. "Who doesn't love the beach?" Again, Raven almost said something before Cyborg cut her off.

"Sand and machines don't really get along well. Gears don't work real well when they're clogged. But I'll be in the T-Car keeping track of what's happening elsewhere in Jump City. I'll probably check in with Gizmo and Kyd Wykkyd."

Robin nodded. "Okay, Cyborg, it's probably better if you don't come. It'll just be the four of us."

"If Cyborg doesn't have to go, can I also not go?" Raven asked, hoping that she wouldn't have to go to the beach.

"But, Raven, is that not why we bought–"

"Zip it, Starfire," Raven replied quickly.

"Raven, you're going," Robin stated matter-of-factly. "It would look too suspicious if only three of us went on a 'vacation'. I want you to take this mission seriously. We have a villain we don't know anything about who's planning something terrible that we also don't know anything about. The only way to successfully pull off that this is a vacation is if you're there too."

"Okay… Okay… I'll go…" she mumbled.

"Yeah, Raven. Who else am I going to tell my funny beach-related jokes to?" Beast Boy asked.

"A sandcastle," she replied.

"Come on, Raven. It'll be fun," Beast Boy said with a smile.

Raven sighed.

Cyborg yawned. "Alright, y'all. That's that then. I gotta go work on the T-Car so it'll be all ready for tomorrow, then I'm off to bed. Have fun at the beach."

"Goodnight, Cyborg!" Starfire called to him as he left. "I am not yet feeling the slumber, my friends. Would someone like to join me in feeding Silkie?"

Robin coughed into his hand. "Yeah… I'll help you, Starfire… That is… Only if you want me to help you…"

She giggled. "Please, Robin! I do enjoy spending time with you!" She dragged him away, both of them smiling. "I was going to see if Silkie likes mustard cookies or anchovy-pineapple yogurt! I made both for him to try!"

The room now seemed strangely empty. Beast Boy turned to Raven. "So… Want to do something?"

She rolled her eyes. "I don't play videogames." She held out a book. "I'd like to read. Without getting bothered."

He groaned. "But I'm bored… Want to watch _Professor Who_ or something with me?"

She glared at him. "Not tonight, Beast Boy. I really want to finish this novel." She saw his ears droop a bit, and she felt a bit guilty for being so rude. "But I'll keep you company. Okay?"

"Okay," he said. Raven opened her book and started to read. Beast Boy got up from the sofa and started going through his various videogames. "Hmmm… What's a good 1-player game I can play? _TurboCops: Policemen of the Techno-Future_? _Fungal Adventure 2: More Spores, More Wars_? _Maz L. Toff: Chutzpah Warrior_?" he mumbled to himself.

"Oh, that's right," Raven said without looking up. "I bought you a new videogame."

"Really? Again? That was rather nice of you."

"It's a bargaining chip, remember? I buy you a game; you let me read in peace."

"Another _Midnight_ book?" he asked, smiling slightly.

She glared at him. "For your information, no. And I thought I told you never to mention that again."

Beast Boy grinned. Raven sighed and pointed to the bags on the table. "Just get your game…"

"Sweet!" Beast Boy exclaimed. He walked over to the table and started rummaging through several of the bags. "I wonder what you got me. Is it the new _PuppyQuest_ game?" He reached down into a bag and felt something soft. It wasn't a videogame box. "What the heck is this? Raven, did Starfire make you buy a new shirt or something?"

Raven stopped reading her book immediately. "What?"

"I didn't think shirts were made of this material…"

Raven flew over to the table. She grabbed the bag out of Beast boy's hands, leaving him holding air. She picked up a different bag and tossed it to him. "That's your game. This is mine."

"Uh… Okay…" Beast Boy said. He looked into the bag he was holding. "_Robot Ninja Monkeys from Space 7: the Return of Pirate King GoGoRilla_… Thanks… But… uh… what was that?"

She turned away from him. She hated that she felt herself blushing a bit. She pulled her hood so that it was covering her face. "Nothing…"

"Raven, what was in that bag that you just took?"

"It's nothing," Raven replied. "Now that I think about it… I think I'm going to read in my room…" She floated towards the door, still grasping the bag very tightly. "Good night…" She turned around and left.

Beast Boy sighed. "Sorry!" he shouted at her, though he was not sure she'd heard him. "I think…" he mumbled to himself. He left the _Robot Ninja Monkeys from Space 7: the Return of Pirate King GoGoRilla_ next to his GameStation and headed off to bed. He wasn't in the mood to play anymore. "Girls…" he said to no one in particular.

* * *

"Girls…" Beast Boy said while yawning. "Dude, what's taking them so long?" He was already in the T-Car, sitting in the back seat.

"Come on, Beast Boy. It's not even 9:30," Robin replied. He was leaning against the car door. "It doesn't hurt to wait a bit."

"I just don't see why it takes them so long to get ready, that's all," said Beast Boy. "We got ready in, like, ten minutes."

"True," Robin said. "But we're guys. We dress simpler."

Beast Boy sighed. "I guess…" He looked at Robin. He found it odd that it was one of the few times he had seen Robin not in his normal uniform. He was wearing black swim shorts with light green trim, dark green sandals, and a red Hawaiian shirt with a white flower print that he left unbuttoned. Instead of his mask, he wore dark sunglasses, which still kept his eyes completely hidden. Though he had no utility belt, he brought along his red backpack stuffed full with his gadgets and weapons.

Beast Boy was wearing purple swim trunks with black trim, black sandals, and a purple and black vertical striped sleeveless T-shirt. He did feel like Robin was out-dressing him a bit with his cool sunglasses and backpack, but there wasn't really much Beast Boy could do about that. What he was wearing was the only swim wear he had that was made of unstable molecules, allowing him to transform freely without destroying the clothes in the process.

The door to the garage opened. The two Titans turned to see who had walked in.

"Morning, y'all," Cyborg said. "I'll be your chauffeur for the day. And before you ask, yes, I do accept tips."

Beast Boy groaned. "Dude, I thought you were the girls. They're taking forever."

"They're coming," said Cyborg. "Starfire said something about Silkie eating one of her sandals and Raven's looking for a towel."

Cyborg turned to Robin. "I just scanned over VillainBlogs. SexySadie posted again this morning asking everyone to wish her luck."

Robin nodded. "I wonder what she's going to do…"

Cyborg shrugged. "Beats me."

Beast Boy yawned. "Dudes, do you think they're ready yet?"

Before anyone could respond, the doors to the garage opened again. "We are ready!" Starfire exclaimed gleefully. The three boys turned to see them.

Starfire was wearing a pink bikini with white stars printed across the fabric. Her top was the same basic shape as what she normally wore. However, her neck was clearly visible, making it a bit more revealing than normal but still relatively modest. Her bikini bottom was simple enough, though she had wrapped a transparent green sarong around her waist for some color. She also had a large white sun hat that she had tied around her neck, loosely hanging off her back. She wearing white sandals with two-inch heels, making her look just a tad taller than normal.

Raven, on the other hand, was dressed very differently. She had a white and blue towel tightly wrapped around herself as if it were her cloak. She was even holding the towel closed at her neck and waist, giving her the appearance that she had her hood on over her head. Raven was only revealing her legs from the knees down, her hands, and her face. She was wearing blue sandals, and that was about the only thing other than the towel that the three boys could clearly see she was wearing.

"Wow, Starfire," Robin said slowly. "You look really good."

She blushed and giggled. "Thank you, Robin." She flew over to the left side of the T-Car.

Cyborg chuckled. "I knew you were gonna say that to your girlfriend…" he mumbled to Robin. Robin awkwardly coughed and then got into the passenger seat of the T-Car.

Cyborg turned to Beast Boy, grinning. "Don't be rude, Beast Boy. Give Raven a compliment so that she doesn't feel left out."

Beast Boy nervously swallowed. "Uh…" He could see Raven glaring at him.

"If you make a stupid joke, I am going to kill you," she declared, clear that she meant every word.

"Uhh… I like your towel," he said lamely. Cyborg laughed and Beast Boy just sank in his seat.

Raven gripped her towel tighter. "I hate going to the beach," she said. She quickly got in the T-Car. "Let's just get this over with…"

"Can do!" Cyborg started the car and they left Titans Tower.

"Raven," Starfire said as they had been driving for about a minute. "You are not going to be wearing that towel all day, are you?"

Beast Boy looked at Starfire on his left and then Raven on his right. He saw Raven cross her legs. "Yes, I will be," she replied.

"Are you sure you won't be hot?" Robin asked. "I don't want you collapsing from the heat."

"No," she said sternly. "I'll be fine."

"But the whole point of going to the beach is to be having sun in the fun!" said Starfire. "Is that not right, Beast Boy?"

"Uhh… Maybe… I guess…" he muttered. He snuck a glance at Raven, who was clearly not in a very talkative mood.

"Do you not want to see Raven in her swimsuit?" she asked, poking him in the shoulder.

He could hear Raven shift uncomfortably in her seat. "Uh… Hey! You know what's a great way to have some fun in the sun at the beach? Playing around as a dog!" He then transformed into a golden retriever.

No one knew how to respond to that, so Robin instead turned on the radio.

Beast Boy continued to stay in his dog form for the rest of the ride, letting him avoid the awkward conversations. Raven was silent as well, though Starfire seemed to make it her responsibility to talk enough to cover for both of them. She was thoroughly enjoying talking about all of the fun things she would get to do when they got to the beach. Robin happily responded that he would spend the whole day with her. Cyborg didn't really say much, but he would chuckle every now and then.

The ride was only fifteen minutes. Cyborg dropped them off about half a block away from the beach. "Alright, y'all. Let me know if something happens."

"We'll do that," said Robin. "Where are you going to go?"

Cyborg rolled his eyes. "I'm gonna go pay Gizmo and Kyd Wykkyd a visit. There's a chance I can get a bit more info on SexySadie if I talk to them, so that's what I'm gonna do."

Robin nodded. "That's a good idea. Good luck."

Cyborg smiled. "You too." He started to drive off. "And try not to ogle the girls too much!" he shouted.

"Cyborg!" Robin yelled as the T-car drove off. Robin, red in the face, awkwardly looked at the other Titans. The two girls were chatting about ten feet away; it looked like they hadn't heard Cyborg. Robin looked down and saw Beast Boy, still in his dog form, at his feet. "Did you hear him?"

Beast Boy nodded. He then put his head on the ground and covered his ears with his paws.

"He's kidding, right?" Robin asked.

Beast Boy let out a whimper and sat up.

"We… We weren't ogling them…" he muttered to himself. "Starfire's pretty much my girlfriend… And I just think she looks nice, is all…"

Beast Boy howled and started wagging his tail. Robin narrowed his eyes at Beast Boy. "Oh, so you do think I was staring at Starfire?"

Beast Boy barked.

"Yeah… Laugh it up!" Robin responded. "And what about how you were staring at Raven?"

Beast Boy stopped wagging his tail and looked away.

"That's what I thought," Robin muttered. Then he sighed. "I'm beginning to think that having the four of us at the beach might not have been such a good idea…" He looked to Beast Boy for confirmation, who barked at him. "And now I'm talking to a dog…"

Beast Boy growled.

"Come on," Robin said. He and Beast Boy walked over to the girls. "So are we ready?"

"Yes!" Starfire shouted happily.

"No," Raven said irritably.

Robin ignored Raven's complaint. "Okay, so I think it would be best if we split up. Two of us can take the north end and the other two can take the south end. That way we'll be patrolling as much of the beach as we can. But remember, we still need to look like we're having fun and just relaxing."

Starfire nodded happily. Beast Boy barked and transformed back into his regular human form.

"So we're all good?" Robin asked.

"Yup!" Beast Boy said, grinning widely.

"Sure… Why not…" Raven mumbled.

"What are we waiting for, friends?" Starfire shouted suddenly. "Let us have sun in the fun!" Starfire grabbed Robin and flew off in one direction, leaving Beast Boy and Raven behind.

"Uh… Okay…" Beast Boy said. "Bye, guys…"

"That was sudden," said Raven.

After a few seconds of awkward silence, Beast Boy finally said something. "So… I guess we'll be covering the south end of the beach." He looked at Raven, who was still wearing her towel like a cloak. "Right?"

Raven sighed. "So I get to spend my entire time at the beach with you?"

She glanced at Beast Boy, who smiled at her. He transformed into a seal and started clapping.

She shook her head, but she was smiling. "Well, I guess it could be worse. Come on. Let's get this over with…"

* * *

"Starfire, where exactly are we going?" Robin asked.

"I thought that you could get me some iced creams," she said. "It would be like a date!"

"Uh… Okay…" he said, blushing a bit.

Her cheeks too were red. "I like pickle-flavored iced creams, but I will settle for watermelon."

Robin smiled. "That's good. Pickle is kind of an acquired taste…"

She brought Robin to Hawk's Food Nest. It was a small restaurant, with only enough space for twenty people or so to enjoy their meals.

"Uh… Hello?" Robin asked.

A very pretty young woman turned around, saw that her customers were the Teen Titans, and smiled. "Oh hi! I'm Miss Hawk! We've got some space over here! Come on!"

She led them to a table and the two of them sat down. "May I please have one watermelon iced cream?" Starfire asked.

Miss Hawk laughed. "Sure thing, hon! And would you like anything, sir?"

"Yeah, I'll get the same thing."

"Sure thing! I'll be back with your food in a minute!" Miss Hawk turned around and walked to her kitchen, all while gently humming some tune. Robin was intrigued as to what song exactly she was humming, as she actually had quite a good voice.

Starfire smiled at Robin. "After we get our iced creams, we can explore the beach volleyball courts! SexySadie could be hanging around there."

Robin nodded. "Good idea, Starfire."

Starfire leaned towards Robin. "Do you think we will catch SexySadie?" she whispered.

"I don't know, Starfire," he replied. "But if she is planning something, we'll stop her."

Starfire sighed. "I just wish we knew who exactly we were looking for…"

Robin nodded. "I guess we'll just have to keep our eyes open."

He looked around the tiny restaurant. There was an older gentleman in the back reading the newspaper, a couple who seemed to be more interested in making out than eating their meals in front of them, and a mother and her two children sharing a giant sundae. But none of them really seemed like they were SexySadie.

"I do not yet see anyone who looks suspicious," Starfire said, looking a little bit disappointed.

"Nope…" he replied.

"After the beach volleyball games, I will take you flying with me!" Starfire said with a smile. "It will be most fun, and we will be able to easily search for SexySadie from the skies."

Robin nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

Starfire giggled. Miss Hawk returned with the two snacks. "That'll be $4." Robin gave Miss Hawk the money as Starfire began to devour hers right away. "Wow! She sure can eat!"

Robin chuckled. "Yeah. Nine stomachs will do that."

"So, you two lovebirds want anything else?" Miss Hawk asked, coyly smiling.

Robin blushed and looked at Starfire. She hadn't heard what Miss Hawk had said, as she was too busy eating. Robin sighed, feeling relieved. "No thanks. We're fine."

Miss Hawk smiled. Robin noticed Miss Hawk's necklace with a swan-shaped pendant. She saw him staring at her necklace and held it out for him to see it better.

"I got that from my mother. I mostly just use it to land me a date." She winked at Robin. "Though I'm sure you have no problem with that, seeing as you're out here with your girlfriend," she whispered. Miss Hawk then cocked her head towards Starfire.

Luckily for Robin, Starfire was still not paying much attention to what Miss Hawk just said. He coughed awkwardly.

As Miss Hawk left, she patted Starfire on her back. "I love your hat. It's so beautiful!"

Starfire stopped eating. "Thank you!" She then returned to her ice cream, and Miss Hawk just laughed. Miss Hawk walked away while whistling, going over to the older gentleman's table. Robin wasn't really sure why, but Miss Hawk's whistling helped to make him feel calmer and less nervous being in front of Starfire. So what, he thought. Maybe it was a date, but that didn't mean he had to be embarrassed about it…

"Are you okay, Robin?" Starfire asked. "You have not had any of your iced cream."

Robin looked down at his bowl and then looked back up at Starfire. "I'm good. I was just enjoying your company."

Starfire blushed. "I enjoy your company too, Robin."

Robin smiled and started to eat his ice cream.

* * *

"Over there! I think that guy looks suspicious!" Beast Boy said.

"Beast Boy, that's a buoy." Raven rolled her eyes.

"Oh… I knew that…"

She sighed. "You're not very good at this are you?"

Beast Boy shrugged. "I don't really know what I'm looking for."

"We're looking for someone doing something suspicious. A buoy does not fall under that category."

"You never know…" Beast Boy replied. "The buoy could all be a part of SexySadie's master plan!"

Raven looked at him. "I doubt it."

"Well, then how should we be going about this?"

Raven thought about it for a little bit. "We're supposed to be looking like we're having fun, while we're actually trying to find SexySadie. So the best way to do that would be if we had a really good way to pretend we were just having fun."

Beast Boy crossed his arms. "And what would that be?"

"How about you transform back into a dog? Not only will it look like you're just having fun, but your hearing and sense of smell should be a lot better. That way you can be alert to something happening."

Beast Boy nodded. "Good idea." He transformed again into his golden retriever form. He looked at her and started wagging his tail.

"What?" asked Raven. Beast Boy barked and pointed his snout at a nearby stick. "Oh… I guess I'm supposed to throw this…"

She barely tossed it three feet in front of her. "Fetch…" she said lamely.

Beast Boy whimpered.

Raven sighed. "Fine…" She picked up the stick, though still making sure her towel covered her as much as possible. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" The stick glowed with dark energy. Raven then launched the stick a good fifty yards.

Beast Boy leapt in the air and barked loudly. He bolted after the stick.

The stick landed near a sandcastle three kids were making. "Wow! A green dog!" he heard as he picked up the stick in his mouth. He nodded at them a bit and took a few steps back. He paused and felt that now was a good time to try to find SexySadie.

He started sniffing the air. He could smell nothing out of the ordinary. Just people, food, water, birds. So then he tried to concentrate on listening. At first he heard just regular sounds of people playing around and talking, the waves, and seagulls overhead cawing at him.

And then a nearby seagull flew right by him and cawed loudly. Beast Boy turned to look at it. The seagull cawed loudly again and flew out to the ocean. Beast Boy followed it with his eyes.

Odd, he thought. And then he saw it. There was something splashing about in the water below where the seagull was circling. And then he heard the sounds of someone screaming coming from that source of restless splashing.

Beast Boy dropped the stick he was holding in his mouth, ran towards the ocean, and dived right in. He swam for about ten feet and then transformed into a dolphin. He could now clearly see that a young woman was struggling to swim.

He darted towards the drowning woman and swam up right next to her. She quickly grabbed onto him. Beast Boy darted forward and brought her over to the shore. He transformed back into a human and the two fell to the ground exhausted.

"Are you okay?" Beast Boy asked, just a bit out of breath.

The woman coughed a bit but then smiled weakly. "Yeah… Thanks to you…"

Beast Boy sat up. "What happened? Swim out too far?"

The woman shook her head. "I don't know… I was swimming when a seagull landed on my head. It caught me by surprise, and I started to drown." She looked at Beast Boy. "You must think I'm pitiful…"

Beast Boy chuckled. "Hey, don't worry about it. I once almost broke my leg when I tripped over our pet Silkie." She smiled a bit. Beast Boy looked up at the overhead seagulls. They just looked like they were regular birds, cawing at each other as if they were singing a song only birds understood.

The woman hugged him. "Thank you." She walked away, looking back at Beast Boy every now and then and smiling.

Beast Boy grinned. "That's right. Chicks dig heroes," he said to himself.

He heard someone running up to him. He slowly turned around and saw Raven running towards him. "Beast Boy, what happened?" she asked as she ran up to him. "Was that SexySadie?"

Beast Boy shook his head. "No. She was just someone who was having trouble swimming because a seagull landed on her head. So I saved her. You know, standard hero stuff." He shook his head, sending droplets of water everywhere. "Still no luck with SexySadie though."

Raven glanced at him. "You're soaking wet…"

"Yeah…" he said. "I swam out in the ocean to go save her." He looked at Raven. "I should have been smart like you and brought a towel…"

Raven suddenly felt very self-conscious. She thought about it for a while and finally sighed. "Here, you can use mine. Dry off," she said as she tossed her towel at him.

Beast Boy caught it and started to dry off his hair. Then he looked at Raven and he immediately froze. "Wow… So that's your swimsuit…"

"Shut up," she said, red in the face. "It was the best thing I could find." Raven was wearing a dark blue tankini. Her top was cut a lot lower than she would have preferred, and was just short enough that her navel was exposed. Her bikini bottom was quite simple, very similar to her leotard actually. However, now she was feeling as if she was showing off her legs too much, as she no longer had a cloak to cover them. Her swimsuit really wasn't as revealing as Raven made it out to be, but she nevertheless felt rather uncomfortable wearing it.

Beast Boy nervously swallowed and turned away. "Thanks for the towel," he said.

"You're welcome," Raven stated. She crossed her arms and turned away.

He nervously coughed. "You… Uh… You look really nice…"

There was a moment of silence between them. "You don't have to say that," she finally replied.

"But I mean it?" he asked. "I… I think you look good… Besides, Robin gets to compliment Starfire."

She sighed. "Yeah… But Robin and Starfire are basically going out."

Beast Boy looked at the ground. "Yeah."

"And we're not."

"No… We're not…"

"So you don't have to say anything. Okay?"

Beast Boy stood up and handed Raven her towel back. "Yeah. Okay."

He started to walk away, but Raven stopped him after only a few steps. "But thanks for the compliment…"

Beast Boy smiled. He looked as if he was about to say something, but he stopped himself. Instead, he transformed into a golden retriever and ran across the sand, barking happily.

Raven watched him and smiled just ever so slightly. She looked at her towel, still in her hands. She thought about it for a moment and then dropped the towel on the ground. She didn't think that she really needed it anymore. She ran after Beast Boy.

* * *

"So did you see anything strange?" Starfire asked. They had just landed from their short little flight over the beach. Starfire had held Robin as she flew.

Robin shook his head. "Nothing except for that wayward seagull we almost flew into."

Starfire slouched a bit. "I am most sorry about that."

"It's not your fault, Starfire. I know you're a great flyer. I think that bird just wasn't paying attention," Robin said, placing his hand on Starfire's shoulder. "Our flight was really fun. I mean it." She smiled. Robin continued to talk. "It's just too bad we still haven't found anything relating to SexySadie. She just must be really good at keeping her plan a secret."

Starfire thought about it. "Perhaps she does not even have a plan. Perhaps she was just trying to mind with our messes."

"You mean 'mess with our minds'. But no, I think she was serious about planning something today. I just wish we knew what…" Robin looked off into the distance. He suddenly turned to Starfire. "Hey, did you see that music stage of some sort. Let's go check it out."

"Stage? What makes you want to go and inspect that?" Starfire asked, a bit surprised.

Robin shrugged. "I'm not really sure. I think I just noticed it when we were flying over it. It seems like a good idea."

She nodded and the two walked down the beach, arm in arm.

"Robin," Starfire began. "I have very much enjoyed spending so much time with you."

Robin smiled. "Me too, Starfire."

"My only regret about today is that we are not here for fun, but rather to catch a criminal."

Robin sighed. "Yeah… Well, maybe we'll catch her soon, so then we can spend the rest of our day just having fun."

Starfire giggled. Robin held her hand.

A seagull landed near the two and cawed. The sound caught Robin's attention and he realized that they had made it to the stage. He was so preoccupied with talking to Starfire that he only just noticed it now thanks to the seagull.

"Let's go check this out," Robin said. Starfire nodded.

As the two walked around the corner of the stage, they saw a quite a few people in the audience. Robin saw a sign near the stage that stated "Singing Competition at 2:30". He looked at his Titan communicator. The competition would starting be in ten minutes.

"Robin, can we stay and watch?" Starfire asked.

"Maybe…" Robin began.

"Please? Beast Boy and Raven are going to be watching!"

Robin quickly turned back to the audience and, sure enough, Raven and Beast Boy were sitting in the front. They hadn't noticed Robin and Starfire, as they were really into whatever they were talking about.

"And then the future-seeing lady turns to the Professor," Beast Boy said. "And she's all 'It is coming back. It is coming back from the shadows. And Professor, four times will he knock on your door.' Dude, that was definitely the creepiest part of the new series of _Professor Who_ ever!"

"I disagree. I actually thought the episode with the Laughing Devas was far scarier," Raven replied. "Remember? 'Don't laugh! Don't even laugh! Laugh and you're dead!'"

"I guess… But I don't understand how divas are supposed to be scary," stated Beast Boy.

Raven hit him on the head. "You're an idiot. 'Devas' are deities from Hindu mythology. 'Divas' are female opera singers." She rolled her eyes. "Just because they are pronounced similarly does not make them the same word."

Beast Boy sheepishly grinned. "Sorry," he said. "That actually makes more sense now that I think about it. Those statue-guys did look more like demons than opera singers…"

"Hey, guys!" Robin said as he and Starfire walked up to them. "What're you guys doing here? And, Raven, what happened to your towel?"

Raven's cheeks went a bit read, but she kept her composure. "I left it on the sand somewhere… Anyways, Beast Boy just thought it would be a good idea to keep an eye on the singing competition. There's a chance it's a part of SexySadie's plan."

"I'm just here for the music and the cute girls," Beast Boy added.

Raven hit him on the head again. "I really shouldn't listen to your spur-of-the-moment ideas…" She turned to Robin and Starfire. "What're you two doing here?"

"Robin also thought that it would be a good idea to see what was going on here," Starfire said.

Raven crossed her arms. "Really?"

"Yes! And it is very lucky that we ran into you two as well!" Starfire said.

"You know what wasn't lucky? What happened to my tofu hotdog!" said Beast Boy.

"Tofu hotdog?" asked Robin.

"Yeah, these stupid beach birds–" But Beast Boy stopped himself as he saw the lights on the stage turn on. "Robin!" Beast Boy shouted. "Dude, it's starting! It's starting! Sit down!"

Beast Boy immediately grabbed Robin and pulled him over to the chair next to him. The curtains on the stage opened and a woman stepped forward. She started to sing and the men in the audience went wild.

"Wonderful!" Starfire said with a smile on her face. "I did not know that Miss Hawk had entered the singing competition!"

"Starfire, I need to talk to you," Raven said as she pulled Starfire towards the back of the audience. The two girls left Beast Boy and Robin to listen to Miss Hawk's song.

"What it is, Raven?"

Raven pointed at the stage. "Something's been bothering me…"

"Is it sunburn? Your complexion is so light from always wearing that cloak of yours!" Starfire responded.

"Uh… No, it's not sunburn… Anyways, I don't think it's just a coincidence all four of us ended up here at the stage."

"You do not?" Starfire asked.

"No. Just now you said how Robin suddenly thought that he should go to the stage and check it out."

"Yes," Starfire replied. "Why is that strange? I believe that is what you call a 'hunch'."

Raven crossed her arms. "The thing is… Beast Boy said something similar to me. Out of the blue, he just told me that we needed to go see what was up with that stage. Like Robin, neither of them had any reason to suddenly mention it. And yet we still all ended up there."

Starfire thought about it. "That does sound like it is more than a coincidence then."

"Starfire, has there been anything else that's been just slightly out of the ordinary? Something that may have been weird but you just ignored it anyways?"

"Perhaps… The seagulls…"

Raven raised an eyebrow. "Seagulls?"

"Yes. We almost flew into one earlier. Oh, and there was one near the stage that caught Robin's attention when we were walking near it."

Raven was silent for a moment. "I think you're on to something… Beast Boy mentioned something about a seagull landing on someone's head and almost causing a woman to drown. Also, right after Beast Boy yelled at a seagull for stealing and eating his tofu hotdog, he suddenly told me that wanted to check out this stage."

"So… These seagulls are related to SexySadie?" asked Starfire.

"I don't know…" Raven sighed. "But I definitely think there's something peculiar about all this."

"Agreed. But just because there were a few weird things concerning birds does not mean they are related to our criminal's plan," stated Starfire. "All the same, we must let Robin and Beast Boy know all this. We can tell them after Miss Hawk finishes singing."

"Who?" Raven asked.

"Miss Hawk. She is the lady singing on stage right now. She has a wonderful voice. She also has a restaurant on the north side of the beach. It is called 'Hawk's Food Nest'!" Starfire suddenly stopped smiling. "Raven, are not seagulls and hawks both types of birds?"

Raven suddenly noticed that the song had stopped and the audience was eerily silent.

"Wasn't she great?" the announcer stated. "I'm sure all you men out there are, like me, now completely under her spell. Literally, I may add. We all can't get that wonderful music out of our heads."

"Raven…" Starfire said quietly. "I do not think I like what the announcer is saying…" The two Titans saw all of the men in the audience, both old and young, stand up. The men were swaying ever so slightly, as if they were all hypnotized or had become zombies. All of the women in the audience had left; Starfire and Raven could still see a few of them running away from the stage.

To make matters worse, Starfire and Raven could now distinctly see Robin and Beast Boy also standing and staring at the woman on stage as if they were entranced.

"So without further adieu," the announcer said happily, "I want every man out there to give a warm welcome to Jump City's newest and certainly most beautiful criminal: Sadie Hawk!"

* * *

"With his super powers he kicks butt! 'Cause he's Cyborg! Never ate tofu that he liked! 'Cause he's Cyborg! He's got the bad guys on the run! Never stops playing 'til the game is done! 'Cause when the T-Car is losing all control… Go, Cyborg, go! " he sang as he walked through the mall.

"What did Raven and Starfire say it was… 'Granny's Panda Aquarium' I think…"

He turned the corner and saw the sign. "Oh… I was close…"

He cautiously entered Gizmo's Pwn-atorium, dimly lit and filled with the sounds of humming computers. He peered inside and looked around. "Yo! Anybody here?"

"Customers?" he heard a voice ask.

"No. It's Cyborg," he replied.

"Eat lasers, tin-man!" Gizmo shouted as he jumped out from behind the counter. He pointed his shoulder-mounted laser gun at Cyborg and grinned evilly.

"Uh oh!" Cyborg barely managed to dodge the Gizmo's shot by ducking. Gizmo quickly fired again, this time hitting him in the chest. The blast sent him flying into a nearby wall.

Cyborg slowly got to his feet. He aimed his Sonic Cannon at Gizmo, but he was suddenly kicked very hard on his side. Cyborg fell to the ground and looked up. Kyd Wykkyd had stepped out from the shadows and was now looming over him.

"You shouldn't have come here, bolts-for-brains," Gizmo said. His tech backpack sprouted its four spider-like mechanical legs and lifted him towards Cyborg. "Sadie Hawk should have Robin and Beast Boy under her control by now. Don't you see? It's too late."

"Not if I can stop it!" Cyborg aimed his Sonic Cannon at Gizmo and Kyd Wykkyd and fired. "Booyah!"

"Crud!" Gizmo shouted. His mechanical legs reacted quickly and he dodged just in time. Kyd Wykkyd swung his cloak and teleported away. He reappeared behind Gizmo. Both of them had avoided Cyborg's attack. The shot instead hit a wall of computers, destroying them all. They exploded and sparked. The room suddenly became a bit darker and the computer-like humming stopped.

Gizmo and Kyd Wykkyd both slouched a bit. Cyborg continued to aim his Sonic Cannon at them, but stopped himself from firing. "Uh… Is the fight over already?" he asked as he noticed both of them were not attacking.

Gizmo shook his head as if trying to clear his mind. "It sure did take you stupid Titans long enough! Jeez, we've been waiting for you to stop that annoying humming for a week now!"

"Huh?" Cyborg said. "You might wanna explain this to me."

Kyd Wykkyd pointed at the broken computers. Gizmo nodded. "Kyd Wykkyd and I were under mind control by listening to Sadie Hawk's voice coming from those computers. She digitized it and looped it so that it just sounded like regular computer humming."

Cyborg thought about it. "So, Sadie Hawk is someone named SexySadie? And she has mind control powers through singing?"

Gizmo rolled his eyes. "Boy you're slow!" Kyd Wykkyd nodded. "Listen up, robo-loser, I'm only going to tell this to you once since you obviously have no idea what's going on. 'SexySadie' is just a screen name for Sadie Hawk. She pretends to be a nice restaurant owner at Jump City Beach, but she's really a master criminal. Sadie does have the power of mind control, but it's not that simple. She has complete mind control over all birds, but only partial mind control over humans. She can only control men and only if they consistently hear her voice. That was why she kept a recording of her singing here, so that Kyd Wykkyd and I would always be under her control. My guess is that she's already started her plan and Robin and Beast Boy are probably under her control as we speak."

"Great…" Cyborg said. "Okay, so I know that I'm immune to her mind control singing since I'm half machine. But that doesn't explain what she wants with the Teen Titans. Why does she want Robin and Beast Boy? And now that I think about it, why did she want you two?"

Gizmo sighed. "She wants the Titans under her control so that she has the strongest minions of Jump City at her beck and call. You guys would be her ultimate warriors, unbeatable and absolutely loyal. Sadie Hawk wanted to control Robin and Beast Boy, so that's why she made me and Kyd Wykkyd help lure you Titans to the beach. We gave Raven and Starfire enough information knowing that it would lead Robin and Beast Boy there. They'd be her two strongest bodyguards and will help her easily take over the city. And you're right about the half robot thing. I'm sure she'd love to add you to her collection too, but because she knows that she can't, she instead wanted me and Kyd Wykkyd to take you out. Lucky for you, you stopped us before we did and you also broke us out of her spell. But Sadie Hawk also wanted me and Kyd Wykkyd to help her out with her master plan. This tech store should clue you in as to why she wanted our help. We were designing a giant weapon for her."

"What kind of a weapon?" Cyborg asked.

"A flying ship of some kind that can project her voice throughout all of Jump City. She'd be able to control half the city with her voice, and the other half through domination."

"How was she able to hide something like that, a giant flying ship?" Cyborg asked incredulously.

"Well duh," Gizmo responded. "It can transform so that it has two modes. Its mobile mode is the flying ship. Its disguise mode is a music stage. She had me design it for some kind of music competition happening today."

"I'm gonna have to contact the other Titans." He grabbed his communicator and tried to contact his teammates at the beach. But nothing happened. "They're not responding. She must be interfering with the transmissions."

Gizmo sighed again. "Yeah, that probably means she's already got her ship up and running. It blocks out all kinds of transmissions except for her own. My guess is that we don't have much time before every man in Jump City becomes her mind slave. She'll be projecting her voice all over town real soon…"

Cyborg opened a chest compartment and grabbed two pairs of earplugs. "Here! Wear these. They'll prevent you from hearing Sadie Hawk's song."

Gizmo and Kyd Wykkyd looked at each other in confusion. "What does this mean?"

"It means you two are going to be Honorary Teen Titans."

Gizmo and Kyd Wykkyd high-fived. "Cool! So do you have a plan, metal-mouth?"

Cyborg smirked. "Oh yeah. We're gonna go take her down."

* * *

"Cyborg! Cyborg! Come in!" Raven shouted at her communicator. "It's not working. Sadie Hawk must be jamming our signals."

"Thank you! Thank you!" they could hear Sadie Hawk say. "I'm so glad that all of you enjoyed my song!" A flock of seagulls were circling around Sadie Hawk.

The stage began to rumble. It soon spouted wings and thrusters. It lifted off and hovered twenty feet off the ground. A speaker appeared on the underside of the wings and started to blare out a music recording with Sadie Hawk's voice. The stage had transformed into a hovercraft looking very much like a giant metallic eagle.

Sadie Hawk smiled. "Behold my beauty, Teen Titans! I will bring the city to its knees! And you will not stop me!" She pointed at Starfire and Raven. The flock of seagulls suddenly flew at the girls.

"We will not be defeated that easily!" Starfire launched a Starbolt at the seagulls. The flock of birds quickly scattered and avoided the shot. Nevertheless, Starfire's attack had scared the seagulls from trying to fly any closer. A few of them cawed, but then the flock flew back to Sadie Hawk.

Sadie Hawk narrowed her eyes at Starfire and Raven but suddenly smiled. "I've got a city to conquer! Ta ta!" The stage flew off high into the sky high, with its music still able to be heard.

"Let's go," Raven said. The two girls flew off after Sadie Hawk, but they didn't make it very far.

Starfire suddenly felt something pulling her down. She looked down to see Robin's grappling hook wrapped tightly around her left leg. Robin pulled and caused Starfire to fall. Robin leapt up and kicked her. He managed to land gracefully while Starfire fell face-first onto the sand.

Raven hardly had any time to help Starfire as she too was under attack. Beast Boy in his pteranodon morph had flown straight into her. He sent her a good twenty feet before she could regain control of her flight. But when she looked back at Beast Boy, he had vanished. She then heard a trumpet-like sound from above her. Beast Boy landed on her, but now as an elephant. The two of them fell towards the ocean. Just before they hit the water, Beast Boy transformed into an octopus and wrapped all of his eight tentacles around her, tightly binding her.

Starfire slowly got to her feet. "Robin, please stop! It is Starfire!"

But Robin only reached into his backpack and then threw an explosive at Starfire. It landed in front of her and exploded, sending her flying backwards. "Of course I know it's you, Starfire. And you can't imagine how long I've wanted to do that?"

"The real Robin would never say that!" She got up and launched a Starbolt at him. "The real Robin is a good friend! He is a good person!"

He deflected her Starbolt with his staff. "Do you know how annoying you are, with your stupid alien sayings and customs? Being around you is terrible! And you know what? You're not even a good fighter! I always have to save you in every fight! How can an alien warrior be so weak?" He threw a Birdarang at her. "And guess what? You're ugly!"

She dodged the Birdarang and fired her eye lasers at him. "You will be quiet!" Robin ducked as her lasers shot over him. He smirked and ran at her.

Meanwhile, Raven was having trouble battling Beast Boy. Not only was Beast Boy's octopus form much stronger than her underwater, but she was running out of air. She wanted to use her magic, but he was smart enough to have wrapped one of his tentacles over her mouth. She did the only thing she could think of; she headbutted him. He shook his head and his hold on her loosened. She quickly broke free and swam to the surface.

As soon as she got a breath of air, she flew back to the shore. She turned back to the sea and prepared a counterattack.

But she wasn't ready for what she saw next. A gigantic green tyrannosaurus emerged from the sea. He charged at her, jaws open and full of sharp dagger-sized teeth.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven shot a beam of dark energy at him. It wasn't enough to stop him, but enough to slow him down. He inched at her, his teeth were soon just inches from her.

"No!" she shouted. She created a force field around herself and pushed Beast Boy back. He flew back but landed on his feet.

He transformed back into his human form. "Not bad, Raven, but you can't beat me. I'm the power of nature itself! You're just an unloved demon with daddy issues!"

Raven glared at him. "Normally your jokes aren't that rude, Beast Boy."

"Dude, who's joking?" he asked. He pointed at her. "You're always so dark and gloomy, and you treat me like garbage! You're a terrible friend! You're creepy, you're boring, and you're a pain to look at! So I'm going to finally teach you a lesson!" He transformed into a bull and charged at her.

Raven focused on Beast Boy and enveloped him in dark energy. She levitated him into the air and tossed him at Robin, who had just knocked Starfire back with his staff. Robin barely noticed Beast Boy in time, managing to leap over him but not land on his feet.

The two slowly got up and faced their opponents again. But this time, the girls were ready. Starfire hit Robin in the chest with her eye lasers and Raven blasted Beast Boy with a burst of dark magic.

"Raven," Starfire said, almost out of breath. "Did we get them?"

But then they noticed two small explosives at their feet, buried in the sand. They exploded, knocking Starfire and Raven into the air. They hit the sand hard. Before they could get up, Beast Boy in his gorilla morph grabbed them and picked them up. He then slammed them into each other and then flung them away.

The two girls slowly got up. Raven turned to Starfire. "This isn't good. I don't think we can beat them like this. They're going all out on us and we're holding back."

"Do you think that we should attack them with all of our strength?" Starfire asked.

Raven sighed. "I'd like to say yes… But I don't think we could even if we tried. They're still our friends, even if they are under mind control…"

Starfire looked at Robin and Beast Boy as they slowly walked towards them. "I do not like them like this. They are so… mean…"

Robin laughed. "See? You two can't beat us!"

Beast Boy nodded. "Yeah, we'd never lose to you two!"

Starfire turned to Robin. "Robin! We are your friends! Friends do not attack friends!"

He ignored her and crossed his arms. "I would never be friends with such a pathetic alien."

"You are not Robin!" There were tears in her eyes.

Robin laughed at her.

Beast Boy looked at Raven. "What? Aren't you going to cry too? Or do demons not cry because they don't have souls?"

Raven gritted her teeth. "Be quiet!" she muttered to them. "It's bad enough you're beating us up. I don't want to listen to you insult us."

"Awww. Did I hurt poor little demon girl's feelings?" Beast Boy smiled. "I didn't know you even had any emotions, Raven."

"Shut up! Shut up!" She encased her hand in dark energy. "I don't want to listen to you!"

"This is all because of Sadie Hawk!" Starfire said. "You are only like this because of her!"

Robin pointed at them. "You leave her out of this! You do not speak poorly of her!"

Beast Boy crossed his arms. "Sadie Hawk is a goddess, and you two are just worthless pieces of trash! You can't compare to her beauty!"

Robin smiled. "You do not understand the power of her beauty!"

Raven thought about it. Robin was right. Sadie Hawk's power was in her beauty, which meant her voice. As long as Robin and Beast Boy were hearing her sing, they would think she was the most beautiful woman ever and would unquestioningly follow her command. But there had to be a way to break her control over them. Raven needed a way to snap them out of it. And Raven knew that there are three ways of breaking spells: stop the source, interrupt the signal, or counter the effects.

The only way to stop the signal would be to turn off Sadie Hawk's music, but there was no way that Raven could do that while Sadie Hawk was miles away in the city. The only way to interrupt the spell's effects would be to muffle the sound, but Raven didn't think that she had any way of doing that either. That only left countering the spell's effects.

"Starfire," Raven whispered. "We only have one way of snapping them out of this. We need to counter the spell's effects. Any good ideas?"

Starfire looked at Raven out of the corner of her eyes. "The spell induces a sort of love, yes?"

Raven slightly nodded. "As long as they hear her voice, they're completely in love with her."

Starfire swallowed nervously. "Then perhaps we must get them to be in love with something else."

Raven turned to her. "And how do we do that?"

Starfire glared at Robin and Beast Boy. "I have a plan. When I act, follow my lead. It is our only chance."

Raven didn't have time to ask what Starfire was talking about before she was interrupted by Robin. "Let's go, Beast Boy! Let's finish them off!" Robin grabbed a Birdarang from his backpack.

"Sadie Hawk will be so pleased with us!" Beast Boy responded. He transformed into a grizzly bear.

Robin and Beast Boy walked up to the girls. They were only a few inches away, and were going to attack any second now. Robin smirked and slowly moved the sharp edge of the Birdarang towards Starfire. Beast Boy let loose a low growl and lifted his massive paw high into the air.

Starfire moved quickly. In an instant, she was right in front of Robin's face, only a few centimeters away. He didn't have the chance to react, and now Starfire was in the perfect position to stop Robin. Raven looked at Starfire, waiting for her to act. She wasn't sure what exactly Starfire had in mind, but she most certainly did not expect to see what Starfire did next.

Starfire did not punch Robin in the stomach. Nor did she blast him at close-range with a Starbolt. Nor did she shoot eye lasers at him. Raven had been expecting any one of those actions. Raven thought that Starfire's plan was going to involve knocking Robin out cold. In actuality, she did something else that shocked his systems. Starfire kissed him.

Robin was far too stunned to move. He blushed a deep shade of red, and dropped his Birdarang. Starfire too was blushing, but she looked determined and was not budging from her position. Raven stared at them incredulously for a few moments, amazed at not only Starfire's plan but at how it was actually preventing Robin from attacking her.

Raven slowly turned to Beast Boy. He had reverted to his human form due to the shock of what was happening to his left. He was looking at Robin and Starfire in utter bewilderment. At least Raven felt a bit better that he was no longer an eight-foot tall grizzly bear. Then it kind of dawned on Raven, and she felt her cheeks turn red. Raven sighed and dreaded what she was about to do. While it may stop Beast Boy from attacking her, she wasn't sure she actually preferred it to getting mauled to death by him. One of those scenarios would leave her bloody and broken. The other scenario meant enduring a very public display of affection. Both seemed like terrible options to Raven. Blushing, she closed her eyes and leaned forward. Beast Boy turned his head towards Raven just in time to be kissed hard on the lips.

* * *

"Watch out for the plane, watch out for the plane, watch out for the plane!" Cyborg yelled.

"Cram it!" Gizmo shouted. He turned the wheel left. Their ship swerved left and barely managed to avoid crashing into the oncoming plane. "This is my snot-munching ship! So no backseat driving!"

"I wouldn't be backseat driving if you were actually driving like a sane person!" Cyborg shouted.

Cyborg didn't know exactly how it happened, but somehow he had managed to recruit both Gizmo and Kyd Wykkyd on a mission to take down Sadie Hawk. They needed a way to get to her ship, so Gizmo had volunteered to fly them in his own ship. Cyborg had agreed, and was now very much regretting his decision.

"I think I'm gonna be sick…" Cyborg put his hand to his mouth while Kyd Wykkyd just watched him in silence.

"Hey, scrap-heap, we're almost there!" Gizmo looked ahead and saw Sadie Hawk's bird-shaped ship in his view. However, he also noticed a bunch of things circling around the ship. "Uh… We may have a problem…"

Cyborg looked at the massive swarm of seagulls. "That's a lotta birds."

Gizmo groaned. "I don't get it. 'That's a lotta birds.' So? I mean, is that meant to be funny?"

The flock of birds started to fly towards them. Cyborg's arm transformed into his Sonic Cannon. "I'll worry about being funny after we save the city." He aimed at the oncoming flock. "Booyah!" He fired a huge wave of energy at the swarm. The swarm of birds quickly scattered and avoided the blast. Those birds still brave enough continued to fly towards their ship.

A large number had made it to their small ship and started to attack the control panel. "Get away! Get away!" Gizmo shouted. He pushed several birds out of the way, but not before they had pulled out several wires and cracked the glass of the speedometer.

A red light on the control panel started to flash. "Ah!" Gizmo shouted in horror. "It's going down! Abandon ship!"

Gizmo was about to leap off the ship when Cyborg grabbed him and held him back. "Yo, Kyd Wykkyd! Think you can teleport us over there?"

Kyd Wykkyd nodded and dashed to them. He wrapped his cloak around the three of them. Cyborg felt an odd sensation that he couldn't really describe. When Kyd Wykkyd lifted his cloak, Cyborg saw that the three of them had, in fact, teleported to Sadie Hawk's ship.

"Get off of my ship!" they heard Sadie Hawk shout. She started to sing, but nothing happened. "What? Why aren't you entranced by my beauty?"

"They're called earplugs!" Gizmo retorted, as Kyd Wykkyd gave a thumbs up.

She looked very angry. "Fine! Then I'll just have my beautiful birds destroy you!"

The flock of seagulls flying above them suddenly grew in number. Pigeons, hawks, eagles, starlings, sparrows, cardinals, blue jays, geese, ducks, and several other kinds of birds joined the flock of seagulls. They blocked out the sun, like a cloud of feathers. "Attack!" Sadie Hawk shouted. Suddenly, all of the birds flew at them.

Cyborg turned to face her. "Titans, go!"

Cyborg dashed forward, though neither Gizmo nor Kyd Wykkyd moved. Cyborg looked back at them and sighed. "That means you two!"

"Oh… Okay!" Gizmo's mechanical backpack sprouted four spider-like legs. Kyd Wykkyd straightened his cloak and then he too ran at Sadie Hawk.

Cyborg punched at her, but she dodged his attack by crouching. Before Cyborg could react, a dozen birds grabbed his shoulders and started to carry him away. He flew up a couple of feet in the air before he could shake them off. He fell, but managed to grab onto the side of Sadie Hawk's ship.

Kyd Wykkyd teleported behind Sadie Hawk and grabbed her. She struggled to move, but then stomped on Kyd Wykkyd's foot. His eyes widened as he reacted to the pain. She used the opportunity to break free.

She leapt forward, dodging two of Gizmo's laser shots. He aimed at her, but a large pelican landed on his shoulder and ripped off his laser gun, carrying it in his beak as he flew away.

"That's my laser gun, you feather-duster-pin-head! Do you have any idea how much those puke-tossing things cost?"

Cyborg hoisted himself back onto the ship. "Kyd Wykkyd, deal with the birds. Gizmo, find a way to stop her voice coming from the speakers. I'll take Sadie Hawk."

The two honorary Titans nodded. Gizmo quickly scurried off to the ship's control panel. His two mechanical legs jabbed into the panel and pulled off the metal cover. He grabbed a wire cutter and a mini-blowtorch and started to fiddle with the ship's controls.

Kyd Wykkyd teleported onto the back of a rather large golden eagle. He directed its movements so that it flew into smaller birds, knocking them out of the sky. He eventually jumped off and landed on the backs of a gyrfalcon and an osprey, almost using them like roller skates. Like the golden eagle, he maneuvered the two birds to fly into other ones.

Cyborg fired his Sonic Cannon at Sadie Hawk. She sidestepped it, but the blast threw her off balance a bit. He ran at her. He feinted going left and then ran right. Sadie Hawk had fallen for his trick, and ended up getting tackled by Cyborg. He pinned her down. "Sorry, but your song is over!"

She was furious. "No! You will bow down to the true beauty of my crime!"

"I don't think so." Cyborg looked at her necklace and noticed the swan-shaped pendant was glowing. He grabbed the pendant and crushed it in his metal hand.

The birds overhead stopped swarming madly. After a moment, they flew off in their separate directions.

"No! My pendant!" Sadie Hawk screamed. "It was the source of my beauty!"

Kyd Wykkyd teleported back to the ship and gave Cyborg a small smile.

Gizmo emerged from the control panel, happily spinning the wire cutter in the right hand. "I totally took care of the speaker system. After all, I was the one who built the corn-flipping thing!"

Cyborg smiled. "Good job, team. I'm really happy y'all were here to help."

"No problem, gear-face! It's good to finally be on the winning side of a fight for once."

Kyd Wykkyd nodded.

"You'll pay for this, Titans!" Sadie Hawk yelled at them. "You will know the power of my beauty!"

"Excuse me," said Cyborg. He pulled out a strip of metallic tape and pressed it against Sadie Hawk's throat. "Much better." She began to yell at him, but no one could hear her say anything. "It's voice modulator. Volume's muted. Have fun."

She silently screamed into the air, cursing the Teen Titans.

Cyborg sighed. "Man, I need a vacation… The other Titans get to spend the whole day relaxing at the beach while I'm the one who ends up fighting the criminal."

"Irony for the man of iron," Gizmo replied.

Cyborg picked up Sadie Hawk, still silently shouting at them. "Let's go. We'll meet up with the rest of the Teen Titans after we drop off Sadie Hawk at the jail."

Gizmo smirked and Kyd Wykkyd gave a small nod.

"Must be good to spend a carefree day at the beach…" Cyborg muttered to himself. "They're probably having the time of their lives at this very moment…"

* * *

Raven was not exactly sure how she felt about what was going on. While kissing Beast Boy had produced some sort of a calming effect, it was also making her feel very uncomfortable and awkward. Not only was she kissing him in public, but she was kissing him full on the lips. Not his cheek but his lips. That, and she had now been kissing him for the past three minutes.

She was very red in the face, and was noticeably sweating, not just because of the heat. It was taking every ounce of her strength to keep her powers under control; if she expressed her emotions too much, she would lose control and probably blow up a truck or something. And she very much wanted to refrain from doing that.

After another two minutes, Beast Boy suddenly pulled back. He blinked his eyes and shook his head. Raven turned and saw that Robin had also broken away from Starfire's kiss. Both of them looked a bit confused, almost as if they were just waking up from a long nap.

Raven's communicator beeped. She pressed a button and heard Cyborg's voice. "Titans, I defeated Sadie Hawk and took care of her ship. All the men should be fine now. I'll be taking Sadie Hawk to jail now. Meet up at the Tower in about an hour. Cyborg, out."

Raven sighed with relief. She looked at Starfire, who smiled back at her.

Beast Boy looked around and then turned to Raven. "Uh… Dudes, what just happened?"

"Wonderful! Friends, you are yourselves again!" Starfire shouted gleefully. "Sadie Hawk has lost her power over you!"

"I think so," replied Robin. "But I'm having trouble recalling exactly what happened while we were under her mind control."

"You don't remember what just happened?" Raven asked, hoping the excitement in her voice went unnoticed.

Robin readjusted his sunglasses. "I can only remember some bits and pieces…"

"Yeah…" Beast Boy added. "I remember hearing Sadie Hawk's beautiful voice and then… I think I was fighting."

"I remember something like that too," Robin said.

"It is true, friends. Sadie Hawk used her melodious voice to control your minds. She made you fight Raven and me."

Robin turned to Starfire. "What? We attacked you? Are you hurt? Are you okay?"

"We are fine, Robin," Starfire said. "Do not worry about us too much. We have had our fair share of fights before. I do recall that rather nasty time I had to fight Plasmus and… fly through the goo…"

Robin sighed. "I'm sorry."

Beast Boy sadly nodded. "Yeah. Me too."

"It's not your fault," Raven said. "Sadie Hawk was controlling you."

"Still," Beast Boy said dejectedly. "We could have really hurt you."

"You came very close to completing the butt whoop, but we were able to stop you," Starfire said. "If anything, your hurtful words were much more damaging."

"Hurtful words? What'd we say?" Robin asked.

Starfire waved her hand. "Please, Robin, do not make me repeat what you said. Besides, you were not you. I cannot blame you for that."

"Starfire… I'm so sorry…" he said while looking at her.

Beast Boy turned to Raven. "Did I say something mean to you?"

Raven didn't reply. She just sort of nodded.

Beast Boy stared at the ground. "I'm really sorry… I must have been a real jerk…."

Raven gave a weak smile. "Don't worry about it. Like Starfire said, it wasn't you."

"But…" Beast Boy began, but Raven put her hand up. He stopped himself from saying anything further.

Starfire smiled. "Do not fret, friends. We were able to stop you eventually."

"So… How did you stop Sadie Hawk's spell?" Robin asked.

Raven shook her head. "Cyborg broke her spell. He destroyed her ship, which cut off her signal. We were only able to temporarily counter her spell's effects, which kept you from being further influenced by her control."

"Oh," Beast Boy replied. "How'd you do that?"

Raven went red in the face. Starfire's cheeks were a bit red, but she was still smiling. "We simply had to…" She was just about to tell them about how they had kissed them, but then she saw Raven's pleading face. "We… Uh… Raven was able to… Magic… Yes, Raven used her magic… Her magic countered the spell's effects…"

"What kind of magic?" Robin asked.

"Um… A new kind…" Raven muttered.

Beast Boy turned to Robin who just shrugged in response.

"Let's go home, team," Robin said.

"Dude, this vacation was way more than I bargained for," Beast Boy muttered to himself.

The two boys began their walk back home to Titans Tower. Raven started to follow them, but then felt Starfire place a hand on her shoulder.

"Raven, I would like to talk to you," Starfire said.

"Starfire?" Raven asked.

"I could tell that you did not want me to tell the boys we kissed them."

Raven nervously looked at Robin and Beast Boy, but they were too far ahead to have heard what Starfire said.

"Yeah… I kind of would like to not bring that up…"

"Raven, I disagree," Starfire responded.

"But… I don't want to tell them… I don't want to tell Beast Boy I kissed him…"

Starfire sighed but had a small smile on her face. "I know. But you know that telling them is the right thing to do. If Robin and Beast Boy had kissed us while we were under mind control, I would want to know."

"I guess…"

"Raven, you are always very concerned about your emotions. Was your kiss not an expression of your emotions?"

Raven groaned. "We kissed them because it was the only way to stop Sadie Hawk's spell."

Starfire shrugged. "That may be. But that does not mean that your kiss was meaningless. It was still an act of your emotions, Raven."

Raven's cheeks flushed. She sighed in defeat. "I give up. Okay? You're right. I'll tell Beast Boy I kissed him. And you can tell Robin. But later today. Not right now."

"Why do you not want to tell them now?" Starfire asked.

"Please, Starfire. I need to figure out how I'm going to tell Beast Boy," Raven said. "I just need some time to think things over…"

Starfire nodded. "I understand. It would be most difficult for me too if I was not already doing the going out with Robin." The two girls followed Robin and Beast Boy. "Raven, I must admit that I am very happy we went to the beach today."

Raven rolled her eyes. "Yeah. I guess today wasn't so bad…" She turned and looked at Beast Boy's back as he walked in front of her. "I had some fun today…"

* * *

"And then I was like 'Booyah!' and we totally kicked seagull lady butt! Oh yeah!" Cyborg shouted.

"Dude! I can't believe we missed that! It sounds like it was so sweet!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"It wasn't as fun as he's making it sound, barf-cruncher!" Gizmo replied loudly.

"Man, you would not believe the amount of bird droppings I've seen today…" Cyborg mumbled.

Kyd Wykkyd shuddered at the thought.

"Truly, fighting the woman with a bird name who controlled all of those birds to attack you on top of a giant robot bird must have been weird…" Starfire said.

"Do you know what's really weird? The fact that no one else cares that Gizmo and Kyd Wykkyd are hanging out with us at Titans Tower like we're all the best of friends," Raven mumbled.

No one heard her, or possibly they ignored her.

Robin instead congratulated the two honorary Titans. "Gizmo. Kyd Wykkyd. Jump City is safe today because of you two. We're very thankful for all of your help. We never would have caught Sadie Hawk if it weren't for you."

Gizmo grinned widely and Kyd Wykkyd politely bowed his head.

Raven sighed while Starfire happily clapped.

"You know what this calls for?" Beast Boy asked with a grin. "All-you-can-eat free-form breakfast explosion!"

"Man, I am not going to be celebrating my victory with tofu hot dogs!" Cyborg shouted. "Fake meat is not meat!"

Beast Boy stuck his tongue out at him and ran into the kitchen. Cyborg shook his head. "Not only are you cooking fake meat, but you look ridiculous trying to cook food while still in your swimsuit!"

Raven crossed her arms, very aware of how she was also dressed. She, Beast Boy, Robin, and Starfire had not yet gotten a chance to change back into their normal clothes. Raven then felt Starfire lightly tap her on the shoulder. Raven turned to her.

"I believe now would be a good time to talk to Beast Boy," Starfire said. "You two will be alone. And I will talk to Robin after Gizmo and Kyd Wykkyd leave."

"Thanks… I think…"

Starfire winked at her. "I can make sure that you will not be interrupted by any of us for the next five minutes. I have a good plan!"

"You've had a lot of good plans today, Starfire," Raven said. Raven got off the sofa and walked into the kitchen.

"Robin! I wish for you to show me how to play this game of the seventh fantasy of the final!" she heard Starfire say, drawing all attention to herself.

She watched as Beast Boy rummaged through the fridge, pulling out various tofu and soy products and several kinds of fruits and vegetables. After a minute, he turned around and saw Raven standing in the doorway. "Hey, Raven! Wanna try some soy milk? It's really good, I promise."

"Uh… No… Actually, Beast Boy, we need to talk."

"Oh…" Beast Boy placed all of the food on the counter. "Okay. What's up?"

Raven sighed. "It's about what happened at the beach…"

Beast Boy rubbed the back of his neck. "I was afraid you were going to say that…"

Raven cleared her throat. "It's actually not about what you think. It's not about what you said to me when we fought."

Beast Boy raised his eyebrows. "It's not?"

She shook her head. "No."

"But I thought that… I don't know… I thought that I really hurt you…"

"You did. But I know that the real you would never say anything like that," she replied.

Beast Boy sighed and looked at his feet. Raven placed her hand on his shoulder. "It's water under the bridge. I mean it."

He forced himself to smile. "Okay… But then what do you want to talk about?"

Her body stiffened a bit, and she felt herself blush again. "I… Uh… I want to talk about how we… you know… kissed…"

Beast Boy blinked. "Uh… What? 'Kissed'?"

"Yeah…" She shifted her weight. "We kissed."

"We did?" Beast Boy asked, beginning to blush. "You and me? We kissed? When did this happen, and why don't I remember this?"

Raven sighed and made sure not to look Beast Boy in the eye. "When you were under Sadie Hawk's mind control."

"Okay…" he said slowly.

"It was the only way to keep you from attacking."

Beast Boy nodded his head. "I guess that makes sense…" He grinned and raised an eyebrow. "So… Did you enjoy kissing me?"

Raven coughed into her hand. "I only kissed you to counter the effects of Sadie Hawk's spell. That's it."

Beast Boy ears drooped a bit. "So then… the kiss didn't mean anything?"

Raven nervously swallowed. "I only kissed you because I had to. I wouldn't have done so otherwise."

His ears drooped even more. "I see…" He looked away from her and started to pour himself a glass of soy milk.

Raven glanced at him. "Did you expect me to say something different?"

"Maybe…" He sighed. "I want you to say… that it meant something…" he said quietly.

She wasn't sure how to respond to that. "Why?"

"I want it to mean more."

"Why?" she repeated.

He sighed, but then straightened his posture. "Because you mean a lot to me."

Her whole body froze and she said nothing.

"I just… I like you…" he finally said.

Raven blinked, not exactly sure she had heard him correctly. "What?"

"I know it seems kind of weird for you to this hear right now… But I needed you to hear it. Probably not the best time to tell you, I know that, I just…"

"What are you doing?" Raven asked him, her cheeks red. "What do you expect me to say?"

He shrugged. "I just need you to know. Okay?"

She looked at the ground. She didn't know how she wanted to respond. "Beast Boy, we're friends."

"I don't know… We are… But, sometimes I want us to be more than that… And I thought you did too…" Beast Boy sighed. "Never mind. Forget I said anything…"

He started to walk out of the kitchen when he felt Raven pulling him back.

"Wait, Beast Boy… I never said that I haven't thought about any of this or that I don't want to be more than friends."

He stared at her, but he didn't say anything.

"I think… I think I have feelings for you too," she said quietly, aware that she was blushing.

Now he was the one who wasn't sure what he had just heard. "Really?"

She nodded. "I'm not really good at expressing my emotions, but… I do know that we're more than just friends."

"So…" he mumbled.

Raven blushed. "So I guess that kiss wasn't just nothing. Okay?"

He grinned. "Today sure was something, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, I guess it was…" she responded quietly, but smiling nevertheless.

"He he! I got to see you in a swimsuit and you kissed me! Today totally ruled!"

"Don't push your luck," she replied. "Just because I like you doesn't mean I won't think twice about hitting you." Her hand was faintly glowing with dark magic.

Beast Boy swallowed nervously. "Duly noted."

Raven nodded. They looked at each other for a bit before Raven finally broke the silence with a sigh. "Oh, what the heck…" She pulled Beast Boy towards her and kissed him hard on the lips. It wasn't nearly as long as their earlier kiss, but it had produced a similar effect. Both of them briefly forgot about everything except for the fact that they were kissing.

Raven gently pulled back. She looked down at her feet, but was smiling. "There. Now we both can remember our kiss."

"Dude…" he mumbled incoherently. He was smiling and his cheeks were bright red.

"Marvelous!" Starfire shouted from outside. "A winner is me! Yahho watashi wa kattaze!"

"Starfire…" they heard Robin respond. "Why are you celebrating in Japanese?"

Raven looked at Beast Boy and smiled. "Come on, we've got that breakfast explosion to make."

Beast Boy grinned. "Okay…"

"Beast Boy," Raven began. "I'm really happy I got to go to the beach with you today."

He smiled at her. "Yeah, me too."


End file.
